


Waves Calling Her Home

by Vivien



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Oral Sex, Selkies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:51:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8053495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivien/pseuds/Vivien
Summary: “When will you return to me, Selkie wife?” he taunted. “Have they hidden your skin that well?”She nudged him hard in the ribs with the foot he’d been cradling, pushing him away. “I’m no one’s wife, and my skin is safe exactly where I placed it. I’m not coming back. I’m here for a reason.”





	Waves Calling Her Home

A seal haunted the inlet of an island not known for attracting seals. He came to this particular spot everyday, swimming, watching, and, always, waiting.

The woman he waited for--Rey--sometimes walked the beach at low tide, watching the waves crash onto shore. The seal lurked under water, only his eyes visible, and although she never noticed him, he considered those days when he watched her successful.

One day she walked through the drying sand to an outcropping that would be covered by water once the tide came in. The waves licked at the edges of the rock, the water just deep enough for her to dangle her feet in the coolness as she sat on a ledge, smoothly rounded by the sea.

Kylo--for that was the seal’s name--disappeared under the water and emerged in his Selkie form. He swam through the water to the outcropping. A wave pushed him against the rock where the woman sat, and he smirked up at her.

She stared down at him, not at all surprised.

He cupped her heel where it dangled in the water.

She did not jerk away. She simply furrowed her brows, stared into the distance, and said, “I wondered when you’d show more than your eyes.”

“And yet you came here, all the same, knowing I waited?” His palm slid under the arch of her foot.

Rey shrugged, her mouth puckering.

“When will you return to me, Selkie wife?” he taunted. “Have they hidden your skin that well?”

She nudged him hard in the ribs with the foot he’d been cradling, pushing him away. “I’m no one’s wife, and my skin is safe exactly where I placed it. I’m not coming back. I’m here for a reason.”

Kylo frowned and crossed his arms. “I miss you.”

“That’s your misfortune,” she said, but her voice was not hard.

“I see how you watch the ocean. You miss it.”

“You always miss the place you knew as home.” Rey drew her legs away from the water, sitting cross-legged on the rock ledge. “I have friends here. I’m learning the ways of the Light side, and I fight in a war that our side must win. I’ll have no more of the Darkness under the waves.”

“You belong under the sea. You’re denying yourself.” He uncrossed his arms and swam some distance from the rock, his powerful tail keeping his torso straight above the water. “I follow Snoke no longer. You’d need never battle me again.”

Rey scoffed and rose to her feet, brushing the sand from her skirt. “I’d battle you again and again, Kylo Ren, and you know it well. I’d win again and again. You know that well, too.”

Kylo scowled and ducked his head, so she wouldn’t see the disappointed scowl on his face. He dove under the water, slipping into the undertow and swimming far from the island. He stayed away for a long time.

But he came back.

He always came back.

Rey returned at a low tide, as his seal self lurked under the water.

“Are you here today, Kylo? Show yourself.” She called to him and watched the horizon, searching for him.

He waited a moment longer, as she scanned the waves. Her brows were not furrowed. She did not seem cross. In fact, her expression was one of hopeful seeking.

Kylo lifted his head high enough for her to see; when he saw her spot him, he thought that she smiled. That startled him, and he hid under the waves again, unsure of how to proceed. He knew how to court and tame human women. It was an easy thing. But Rey had been a Selkie once upon a time, and with her, nothing made sense.

She eventually gave up watching for him and walked back to the mainland, and a fretful frown took the place of her usual disdain.

The next low tide, she returned, and Kylo was waiting for her in his Selkie form.

“Did you miss me?” he asked, swimming up to the rock.

Rey shrugged, wrinkled her nose, and settled herself, legs in the water. “I thought perhaps you’d been captured. Or eaten by a shark. A girl can dream.”

Kylo smirked, pushing his dark hair away from his face and sidling closer, cupping her foot. “You missed me.”

“Perhaps,” she admitted, after a moment, and glanced down at him.

His heart made a ridiculous hammering within his chest, and he slid his hand up her leg, to rest at the swell of her calf. “I went away. But I came back.”

“Obviously,” she said, ignoring him to examine a shell. Kylo noticed, though, that the rise and fall of her chest had sped up.

“Rey, please. Come back with me.”

“No, Kylo. I’m where I’m meant to be.”

He leaned into her leg, resting his cheek on her knee and gazing up at her.

She laughed. “I may be in human form, but your charms don’t work on me, Selkie.” She glanced down at him and bit her lip. He held her gaze, his hand stroking her calf, and he kissed her knee.

“I’ve  _ missed _ you,” he whispered.

Her expression lost its humor, as she stared down at him. Something flickered in her hazel eyes, and she swallowed hard before speaking again. “You no longer follow Snoke? Truly? You’re no longer raiding? You’re not working dark magic under the waves?” She reached down and stroked his cheek.

Kylo shook his head. “The only being I’ll ever follow is right here.”

“I don’t want to be a Selkie now. I like being human.” She stroked a finger along the line of his eyebrow, and he leaned into her touch.

“I like you in human form,” he said, nudging her legs apart to swim between them.

“Do you now? What do you know of human women?” she teased.

“Enough.” 

The smile on her face faded again, replaced with something hungrier, something he delighted to see.

He placed both hands on her calves, stroking up and down. “Rey,  _ did _ you miss me?”

Kylo’s voice was soft, and he gazed up at her like she was the only thing that mattered in his world, which was the honest truth.

She nodded her head, a quick jerk as she pressed her lips together. She ran her fingers through his damp hair, and he heard her sigh.

His hands moved up her thighs, gathering her skirt. Rey dropped her head to one side and shifted on the rock, opening her legs wider to him as he turned his head to drop open-mouthed kisses along her tender flesh.

Kylo had never tasted a human woman. He breathed in her scent as he teased closer and closer to the glistening center of her.  

“I’ve--I’ve missed you,” Rey exhaled, her voice barely heard above the soft lap of the water. “I’ve missed--I’ve been lonely. Even with people who care, I never feel like I truly belong.”

He looked up at her, his eyes dark. “You belong with me,” he said.

“I’m not done with dry land. Not yet.”

“But one day?”

She nodded. “One day.”

“And now?” He leaned in to kiss the crook between her leg and her pelvis, nipping the tender flesh.

Rey shrugged, languid, and scooted her body closer to his mouth and his hands. “Yes,” she breathed, and that was all he needed.

The waves pushed him towards her, his tongue and lips lapping at the pink shell of her sex. When the undertow pulled him away, he sucked her gently inside his mouth, his tongue swirling, so as not to break contact. She rocked her hips in time with the waves, and then faster and faster. He cherished each whimper, each shiver, each scrape of her nails against his scalp.

Her feet locked under his arms, pulling him up, up, up, and, with a shudder and a cry, she stilled under his tongue. He kissed her softly, his mouth and chin smeared with her own private ocean.

After several moments, she stirred, sitting up and cupping his chin to look into his eyes. “Come to the shore with me.”

He nodded. “Only for a short time. Too long on land drains me.”

“Oh, I’ll drain you, Selkie lad,” she replied with a devilish grin and ran her thumb over his slick lower lip. “That I will.”

“And one day you’ll return to me in your true form?”

“One day. When the war is over. Help me fight it, and that day could be sooner rather than later.”

Kylo nodded and let her go, swimming to a place where he could hide his skin in order to join his lover on the land for a time.

They met off and on for years, on land and in the sea, whenever Rey could slip away. There were long stretches when Kylo waited and watched, believing her promise to return to the island -- to him -- as soon as she could.

At dusk one day as the sun lowered in the sky and the moon rose on the opposite horizon, he watched her walk down to the beach, a bundle in her hand. He swam into the shallows. The heartbeat echoing in his ears grew louder than the surf. As she approached, she began tugging off her human garments, dropping them into the water where the fabric twisted and floated in the waves.

Naked, she unwrapped the parcel that held her Selkie skin and smiled. Kylo reached for her, welcoming her into his arms, into the sea, as she slipped into her true form. 

Rey was finally coming home.


End file.
